


Meeting the Avatar and Hopefully Making New Friends

by Dinah_Murray



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Minor Korra/Asami Sato, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinah_Murray/pseuds/Dinah_Murray
Summary: When Korra found herself in a small cramped room full of beakers and Bunsen burners she thought Opel was pulling her leg.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 7





	Meeting the Avatar and Hopefully Making New Friends

Hunched over a microscope is how Tai first met the Avatar Korra. Opel, one of the only friends Tai had in Republic City, had brought her to Tai’s lab to try to convince her that she should go out with the group of friends.  
Tai rolled her eyes at the idea. She did not need more friends. Opel was sweet even though it was the fifth time that week she had tried to get her to go out. Only half paying attention when they came in, Tai only noticed the other woman when Opel mentions going out for noodles. Tai loved noodles. The Avatar was not really what Tai was expecting, extremely, tanned and muscular, most of all, shorter than expected. And in her thoughts running a kilometer a minute, that’s what she blurted out.  
“You're shorter than I expected.” Tai paled as the last letter escaped her lips.  
“Hey! I’m not short!” Korra blustered in return.

Stupid, stupid, and you call yourself a daughter of a politician, “I am so sorry!” Tai rushed out.

Bottles scattered as she tried to get up out of her cramped stool. Tai cringed as an empty beaker fell to the ground.  
Clearing her throat, “Um, if the offer still stands, I um, like noodles………I am so sorry Avatar Korra. Please allow me to make it up to you.” 

“Watch it, Tai, Korra’s got a girlfriend .” Opel teased.  
Tai faced grew flushed as she stammered, “No, no, Opel, you know that’s not…..what I meant.” 

That is how Tai finds herself in a cramped both slurping noodles next to a man named Bolin who can’t stop starring at Opel and a beautiful woman named Asami who is holding hands with the Avatar in a way that just makes Tai’s heart melt. Maybe one or two more friends couldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't write fanfiction a lot. I mostly read the wonderful works that others have written. I was watching Avatar the Legend of Korra and inspiration struck me. It's a good show that doesn't get the recognition it deserves. It is just different than Avatar the Last Airbender. And that's ok.
> 
> Hopefully, I will write more.
> 
> As always, helpful criticism is appreciated.


End file.
